


Just One Question

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean feels humiliated when pictures of him wearing a revealing swimsuit for the film <i>Click</i> are posted on the internet. Then he gets a call from Elijah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Question

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by my seeing pictures online of Sean wearing his Speedo.

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v110/InkGypsy/?action=view&current=JustOneQuestion.jpg)

 

Elijah's emotions run the gamut when he sees the photos on the internet.

_Surprise_. Eye-popping, jaw-dropping surprise. He even allows himself a giggling fit --

then--

_Anger_. Goddam that fucking Sandler, putting Sean in a position to be laughed at again –-

then--

_Worry_. It must be killing Sean to be seen in that Speedo -- that _pink_ Speedo -- when he's still not at the weight he wants to be.

Elijah knows this will start Sean feeling bad about himself again, and he isn't going to let that happen to someone he loves. He pushes the speed-dial button on his cell. With a little bit of luck, Sean will be in his trailer right now.

Sean answers his cell on the first ring, and Elijah can hear the tension in his voice.

"Hey, Seanie," Elijah says playfully, "how they hangin'?"

There's a groan from Sean. "Shit, you saw the pictures, didn't you?"

"I sure did, stud, and I have just one question."

It pours out of Sean in a violent flow, the self-doubt, the self-loathing. "What question? _ Do you know how ridiculous you look?_ Or maybe _Do you realize how low Speedo stock will drop after this?_ Wait – how about _Is there anything you won't do for money?"_

Elijah waits for the torrent to subside. He is choked by emotion, but he fights back the tears before they can start, and with an effort, keeps his voice playful. "No, dude, that's not the question."

"Oh really?" Sean says, his voice betraying how much this has really hurt him. "You mean there's an insult I haven't heard yet? Well by all means, go ahead, lay it on me."

"I just wanted to know if you were still planning to come and be with me this weekend."

"Why, Lij? Have you changed _your_ mind? Have you decided you don't want to be seen with someone who looks like a beached whale?"

"Actually, Sean, I _don't_ want to be seen with you."

There's a shocked silence on the other end of the line and then Sean fires back angrily, "Fuck you, Elijah—!"

Elijah doesn't let him finish, but when he speaks this time, the playfulness is gone, and his voice is dripping with pure sex. "Because I don't plan on sharing you with anyone. I want you all to myself, so we won't be setting foot outside the hotel room all weekend. No one's going to see either of us until Monday morning when we climb out of bed."

"Lij, I'm so sorry—" Sean begins, but Elijah cuts him off again.

"Irish, do you think you could borrow that Speedo from wardrobe for the weekend?"

There's no trace of anger or stress in Sean's voice now, only badly-disguised relief. "I'll see what I can do."

"Awesome. And Seanie?"

"Yeah?"

"Pink is _so_ your color."

Sean barely suppresses a chuckle and says again, "Fuck you, Elijah."

When he hears the words, Elijah only smiles.

Because this time, they're said with love.


End file.
